


Do It Yourself With Peter Hale

by ToyBoxOfSuz



Series: tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Ian <a href="http://fuckyesianbohen.tumblr.com/post/82562885310">tweeted this</a> and my hand slipped.</p>
<p>Yes, it’s something very dirty with PeterStiles elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Yourself With Peter Hale

**Author's Note:**

> [It's on tumblr too.](http://suzimi.tumblr.com/post/82684891537/do-it-yourself-with-peter-hale)

Peter is human too.

Alright, not exactly a whole, taken he is a werewolf who came back from being dead one and a half times. But on the long run he _is_ human when it comes to his needs.

His needs include thirst for power and strength, or wanting respect and being feared. But there are some even more basic than those. Eating, for example.

Or pleasure.

Now, Peter knows he has his game on and he could charm any unfortunate soul anytime and anywhere he wants. It’s just so easy and it isn’t exactly a challenge. But sometimes the need for pleasure isn’t rumbling as demanding under his skin to find someone. And who would know the best what his body needs if not himself?

Sometimes a little self-love could do wonders to his nerves after all.

It starts with a little sting and Peter likes to draw it out. He growls deep in his throat as he feels his body getting antsy and his mind a bit lose. The air of Derek’s loft is too cold on his skin and his pants grow tighter. Then he just needs a good mental image for the best possible result and it’s already a pleasure to check out his mental library for it. Internet porn? Oh please, he has a better theater in his head.

Of someone who has light skin hinted with moles and lips that the devil made just to tempt men for their souls. Good thing Peter is already familiar with Hell.

The wolf shifts a little and leans his head back on the couch’s backrest, closing his eyes as his hands slip lower on his body and play with the buttons of his jeans. He takes his time opening them and imagining that boy just looking at him; a little scared, a little challenging, but with lust under his young skin.

And Peter would poke at it. He would challenge Stiles to break him and get all his darkest thoughts and desires to surface and make the boy submit to them completely. What a glorious day that will be.

Peter jumps a little when he grabs himself through his underwear. Damn it, this fantasy could always bring him to the edge pretty fast. And he loves it. He imagined it multiple times before and it’s just getting better and better.

Stiles has been on his knees before him one time already and Peter would do anything to make him do it again. To make him kneel with reluctant defeat in his eyes, but ready for him. Ready to take him in every possible way and Peter would enjoy his time with all that. But the very first thing he wants to do to Stiles is to force him on his knees.

The wolf slips his fingers inside his underwear to take his erection out, hissing when the cool air reaches his heated skin. He looks down on himself, knowing his eyes must flash blue, because the mental image is almost too much. He sees those wet, snappy lips at the head of his cock, maybe a bit unsure of what they are supposed to do, but already glinting with his precome on them. Peter lets out a shaky breath and squeezes his member tightly for a second, arching his back into it a bit.

Every time the wolf is watching Stiles his eyes fall on his lips, but it’s not those lips that occupy his mind from time to time. It’s that god forsaken mole on the left side of his cheek, not far from his lips. That small, little dot that caused a few sleepless nights to Peter as he imagined how he would look at it while he is buried inside Stiles’ mouth to the hilt, probably bumping into the back of his throat too.

Peter swallows back a louder moan as he imagines Stiles’ mouth stretched around him and he would reach out and brush his thumb over his chin and that mole on his cheek. Peter starts to slowly pump his already hard flesh. His whole body gets into the play; he feels his toes curl, his muscles flex, his heartbeat speeding up and his free hand already slides under his shirt, up his abs to brush over his sensitive nipples.

Stiles would pretend he hates it, but Peter knows he doesn’t. He loves tasting Peter and he craves more and he would welcome submitting to the wolf and suck him dry over and over again. Peter groans deep in his throat, giving up on regulating his breathing. He gets more into it, his fingers eagerly sliding on his wet cock, smearing more precome and squeezing right under the head from time to time where it’s the most sensitive. Yes, Stiles would tease it with his tongue too. The boy laps at it eagerly and hungry and his cheeks burn red, making that god awful tempting mole more significant and maybe that would be when Peter starts to fuck his mouth without mercy.

Peter would tell him what a good boy he is, how he can make Peter so wet and take him deep without gagging. And Stiles’ eyes waters, maybe he cries a bit from the effort of keeping up with Peter and it all would be a beautiful mess.

Peter moans again, stroking himself with a tight grip and losing his rhythm when he gets to the favorite part of his fantasy. The part where he comes into Stiles mouth and the boy tries to swallow, but he can’t. He panics a little, giving that sweet whimper, but he wouldn’t pull off; he lets Peter finish and ride out all his pleasure before pulling out of his mouth. And oh, Stiles’ lips look absolutely wrecked. Bruised from Peter’s hard cock and messy with drool and Peter’s come would drip from his chin. And Peter moves his slowly softening cock to brush it against Stiles’ cheek, right over his mole.

And that does the trick. Peter throws his head back, feeling warmth pooling between his legs and before he knows it he’s already coming rough and desperate in long white strips. He covers the head of his cock, coming into his palm and trying to reduce the mess to a minimum, but he knows there will be some suspicious stains on the couch and on his pants too. But it’s worth it.

Peter collapses back on the couch, his breathing heavy and his scent is all over the place. He doesn’t bother to wipe his hand. Not yet, he’s enjoying the after-bliss of his orgasm and his fantasy with a lazy, pleased smirk on his lips.

Until the door of the loft opens and the subject of his fantasy walks right in. And freezes. Oh yes, they are supposed to meet that afternoon. How could Peter forget? He must be going senile.

Stiles is pretty quick on reading situations especially around Peter. And the wolf can see how the boy is trying to _not_ see what he’s exactly looking at. His cheeks burn exactly how they did when Peter imagined him just minutes before and it’s oh so delicious.

“Well, this is awkward.” Peter sighs in a breathless voice, still with that smirk on his lips, not really attempting to hide what he was doing before. But Stiles is already out of the room, slamming the door with trembling, sweaty fingers, leaving the scent of embarrassment, anger and lust in his leave. And Peter smiles to himself, leaning his head back down.

Soon.


End file.
